Brawling Hearts
by jtriforce
Summary: READ THIS PLEASE! I tried making it funny and serious at the same time and I hope it worked! My friend and I were playing super smash bros brawl one day and she played Ike, I played Zelda...READ to find out the rest of how this story came together!
1. The Battle

Battling Hearts

**So my friend and I played as Ike and Zelda and we never in hurt each other once during the brawls! Suddenly I thought "Lets make a fanfic on Ike and Zelda!" Thus this story was born. My friend only wrote four lines in the story so the rest, I wrote though she did help with some of the ideas. The fanfic is really long so take the time to read it and don't hold back on reviews! ENJOY**

* * *

**Chapter One: The Battle **

Zelda and Snake battle at Zelda's temple.

"You'll never win Zelda!" Snake kicks Zelda into the air.

Zelda falls to her knees.

"I—" she starts.

"ZELDA!" Ike crashes through the ceiling and stabs Snake. Link rushes in after him.

"Zelda we're here to save you." Ike kneels and kisses her hand.

Link kicks him away.

"Zelda, I'm here to save you." He kisses her other hand. Ike glares at him and draws his sword.

"Come at me bro!" he steps towards Link.

Zelda rolls her eyes.

"Here we go again…"

Link draws his sword and takes a jab at Ike but Ike dodges. They fight for the next five minutes. Zelda watches at first but soon gets bored and sits down on the sidelines. She yawns.

"ZELDA I GOT THIS!" Ike yells.

"I WILL WIN THIS FOR YOU MY LOVE!" Link responds as he gets pushed back by Ike. "HEY NOT FAIR!"

Zelda covers her face with her hand and closes her eyes. She rests her head on her hand but doesn't notice Peach standing in the corner, glaring at her. She flips her blonde hair and walks proudly in between Ike and Link. She falls to the ground holding her head.

"Oh if only there was a man to save me!" she cringes. Link almost stabs her and jumps back.

Zelda's eyes widen.

"Oh Peach deary, I don't think you want to do that." She waves her hand.

Peach stands, glaring at her.

"AHH!" Peach falls.

"Peach step aside! You're in my way!" Ike yells at her.

"My hair is ruined! That's not how you treat a lady Hmph!" she walks off, murmuring: "Except Zelda."

Zelda giggles under her breath when Snake taps her shoulder.

"Hello my darling." He smiles at her. She rolls her eyes.

"I didn't know there were so many body guards." She turns to Snake. "May I help you?"

Snake kneels by her side and takes her hand.

"What lovely hands you have." He caresses them tenderly. Zelda frowns and jerks her hand away. She draws her sword.

"NUUUU!" Link and Ike hear a girls scream.

"What was that?" Ike turns to the sound and sees Snake on the floor sucking his thumb.

"Is that…Snake?" Link lowers his sword. "What happened?!" he and Ike run over.

Zelda is standing over Snake with her sword.

"Zelda what did you do?!" says Link.

"It's obvious, she defeated him. She's very strong." Ike replies. *and beautiful* he thinks.

Zelda looks at him then smiles slightly. She sheathes her sword and walks between Ike and Link.

"It looks like I didn't need saving after all." She walks towards her temple and opens the doors. She goes inside while Link and Ike stand there, puzzled.


	2. The Consolation

**Chapter Two: The Consolation**

* * *

The next day, Zelda awakes to the sound of clinking. She yawns and peers out the window where Ike waves to her from below. She smirks and goes to change.

"Good morning, Zelda." Ike says as she walks out the door.

"Good morning, Ike. What brings you here?" she replies.

"Just wanted to stroll through the pastures of your temple." He follows her to the pavilion.

They sit together for a moment when they hear a distant sound.

"GOOOOD MORNING, ZELDA!" Link flies down into the pavilion with his sword. She frowns.

"Good morning, Link. Though you didn't have to be so loud."

Link blushes and sheathes his sword.

"Sorry…" he hangs his head. But then he sees Ike. "Hey what are _you_ doing here?" he points to him.

"I was taking a morning stroll when Zelda and I bumped into each other." He shrugs.

Zelda rolls her eyes and stands.

"I know what you're here for." She smiles.

They both look at her.

"You do?" they say in unison.

"Yes of course. You want to battle! Then let's go now!" she pushes them to the center. "Kirby, Mew, take your places." Zelda calls.

Kirby and Mew appear in front of Ike and Link.

"We're fighting _them_?" Link points with his mouth open. Zelda nods.

"Have fun!" she waves as she is lifted onto a platform.

"Wait I can't fight this little guy! He's a puffball!" Ike points his sword at Kirby while looking at Zelda. "This i—" he flies across the pavilion.

Zelda laughs and sits down on her throne. Kirby scowls at Ike.

"That little-" Ike gets up and draws his sword. He charges at Kirby who dodges and hits his back. "AHH!" Ike is sent tumbling.

"Ike come on you suck!" Link calls to him. He laughs but Mew kicks him in the face. He falls, dazed. "That's it!" he slashes his sword at Mew but misses. Mew punches and sends him flying. He and Ike fall to the ground next to each other. They exchange glances and nod. They charge together and hit Kirby and Mew but they quickly recoil and kick Ike and Link into an exploding bomb. They both crash into a column and fall to the ground.

"Ughhh." Ike sits at the bottom of the column, holding his head.

Zelda stands from her thrown and lowers the platform. She walks to the columns and stands over Ike and Link.

"You've fought well." She says. "Even after I've set Mew and Kirby to level nasty, you both still manage to last seven minutes." She kneels. "I'll tell you what; as a consolation, I'll go on a date with each of you." She smiles.

They lift their heads, eyes wide.

"Are you serious?!" Ike asks.

"Is this a joke?" Link says.

Zelda shakes her head. She stands and offers her hands to them. They hesitate but she grabs their arms and pulls them up.

"You name the time and place, ok?" she brushes them off and smiles. She walks off into the pasture.

Link and Ike look at each other, their jaws on the floor.

"Did that just happen?" Ike scratches his head with his sword still in hand. He hits himself by accident. "ow…"

"I'm going to tell her first!" Link runs after Zelda.

"Hey! I'm supposed to tell her first!" Ike sheathes his sword and lunges at Link, pulling his jacket and causing them both to fall on their face.

"Get off me!" Link swats at Ike.

"NEVER!" Ike pulls Link down and runs after Zelda. "ZELDA I'M COMING FOR YOU!"

Zelda hears Ike's scream in the distance and turns. She sees Ike running wildly towards her and she smiles. He gets closer to her and waves when suddenly he trips and falls. Link runs up from behind him.

"ZELDA I'M HERE!" Link cries. He runs up to Zelda and holds her hand. "Would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow at eight at Port Town Aero Drive?" he asks.

"Yes I would, Link." Zelda replies. Link trembles with happiness and explodes into the sky.

"Yippee!"

Ike scowls at Link and walks up to Zelda. He kneels.

"Zelda, would you like to have dinner with me tonight at seven in your temple?" he asks.

"I can't tonight." Zelda replies.

"Oh then, Zelda, would you like to have dinner with me tomorrow at seven?"

"Link is already taking me to dinner that night."

Ike growls under his breath.

"Ok then, Zelda, would you like to have dessert with me tomorrow at nine in DelfinoPlaza?"

"Yes I would love to have dessert, Ike." Zelda smiles.

Ike blushes and joins Link. "YESSS"

"HAH I GET TO SEE HER FIRST!" Link smirks.

Ike turns around with a furious expression on his face. "WANNA GO?!"

"COME AT ME!" Link draws his sword.

Zelda sighs as the two fight behind her.

"Did I make the right choice by giving them this consolation?" She wonders.

"SURRENDER!" Ike shouts swinging his sword at Link.

Link dodges and shouts back, "NEVERRR! I MUST PROTECT ZELDA FROM WIMPS LIKE YOU!"

Zelda groans. "Kirby, Mew wish me luck."

Kirby and Mew bow their heads in sympathy.

"DIEEEE!" Ike and Link say in unison as they clash their swords together.

Kirby and Mew cringe.

Zelda mumbles under her breath as she walks away, "I'll need plenty."


	3. The Dates

**Chapter Three: The Dates**

The next day Ike and Link spent their time getting ready for their date with Zelda.

Ike paces in his room thinking about what he should say when he sees Zelda. He stops in front of his closet and opens the doors.

"I don't have anything fancy to wear!" he panics and runs out the room. "I have to get a suit!" he gets into the airship that he borrowed from Captain Falcon and flies to Delfino Plaza.

When he reaches the Plaza, he quickly parks the ship and runs into the formal wear shop.

Peach sees Ike as she holds up a dress. *what is he doing here?* she thinks. She hangs the dress back and follows Ike.

"I need a suit!" he shouts at the mushroom behind the desk. The mushroom looks up from a magazine.

"Lower your voice! And it depends on how much you can pay." The mushroom folds its tiny arms.

Ike frowns and pulls a container from his pocket.

"I have twenty gold coins." He shakes the coins onto the desk. The mushroom stacks them up and waves for him to follow. They walk into the back room where rows and rows of suits hang in all different colors.

"Pick one suit on the left side." says the mushroom.

Ike walks to the left isle and searches for a black suit in his size. He finally finds one after twenty minutes and brings it to the mushroom.

"Is this one twenty coins?" he asks.

"Yes. I'll be keeping this then." The mushroom scurries off into another room and closes the door.

Ike raises his eyebrow but shrugs and goes back to the airship. He flies back to his castle to try the suit on.

Meanwhile, Link is already changing for his dinner. He puts his suit jacket on and stands in front of the mirror.

"Yes that's right. You look handsome today. Fancy and sophisticated." He licks his finger and brushes his eyebrow. "Alright it's almost eight." He walks out of his palace and drives his car to Zelda's temple. He knocks on the wooden doors.

"Hello Link." Zelda stands in a blue dress with a fur coat over he shoulders.

Link almost falls but he manages to stand and takes Zelda's hand.

"Hel—hello Zelda." He walks her to his car.

"Oh you know, it would be much faster if we teleported there." says Zelda. Link frowns and blushes but he agrees. She takes his arm and teleports them to Port Town Aero Drive. They land on the deck where tables are set and other couples are enjoying curry. The waitress leads them to a table by the side. They sit across from each other as they wait for their food.

"So…how was your day?" asks Link. *WHAT KIND OF A STUPID QUESTION WAS THAT* He thinks to himself.

Zelda smiles.

"It was like any other day. I practiced my archery and then my sword fighting. Then I had a small lunch with Kirby and Mew."

Link nods. Just then the food comes and they eat under the stars.

"Uh, goodnight, Zelda." Link says as she walks up the steps of her temple.

"Thank you, Link. She kisses him on the cheek and closes the door."

Link turns and trips down the stairs.

"oww…" he rubs his head. "This…is the greatest night of my life!" he yells but realizes he's too loud. He smiles to himself and drives back to his palace.

Ike sits at the end of his bed as he puts his shoes on.

"Ok it's almost ten. This is only dessert nothing can go wrong." He says to himself. He stands and walks to the airship.

When he reaches Zelda's temple, she is waiting outside. His eyes widen and he stumbles out of the airship. "I'm so sorry Zelda, did you wait here long?"

"No, it's alright. I just wanted to see the stars."

"Oh…Are you ready?" Ike offers his hand.

She nods and takes it, following him into the airship.

"Isn't this…Captain Falcon's airship?" she asks.

"Eh no it's mine." Ike replies.

She smirks.

"Oh, I see. It's quite the ride."

Ike smiles sheepishly and starts the ship towards Delfino Plaza.

When they reach Delfino Plaza, Ike leads Zelda to a small café.

"I've been here before with Zero Suit Samus. But that was when we were friends." says Zelda.

"Oh, then do you want to go somewhere else?" Ike hesitates.

"No, I'm fine with this café. Besides, their food is delicious." She smiles.

Ike nods and they take a seat outside. The waitress comes and takes their order.

"What would you like tonight?" she asks sweetly.

"Uhh, Zelda, can I order for you too?" he turns to her. She nods.

*let's see what he gets me* she smirks.

"Two vanilla crème-bru-les please" he says.

"Oh we only have one left." The waitress frowns.

"That's alright." says Zelda. Ike looks at her.

"So you'll be sharing that one right?" the waitress smiles.

Zelda nods.

"Ok." Ike says a bit confused.

The dessert arrives and they each have a spoon.

"You can eat first." Ike offers.

Zelda smiles.

"How did you know I liked vanilla crème-bru-le?" she asks as she scoops some onto her spoon.

"Oh, um…just a good guess?" he scoops some on his spoon but accidentally flings the crème on to his nose. Zelda laughs as Ike blushes and wipes his nose with a napkin.

After the dessert, Zelda and Ike walk back to the airship.

"Look it's a park." Zelda points to a green pasture with swings and a fountain in the center. Ike nods.

"Do you want to go in?" he asks.

Zelda smiles and pulls him to the bench in front of the fountain. They sit and watch the water flow. Zelda yawns and closes her eyes. As Ike looks up at the stars, he feels Zelda's head fall lightly on his shoulder. He is taken by surprise at first but he takes his jacket off and covers Zelda. He hesitates and leans his head on hers, his eyes slowly beginning to close. Soon they are both asleep.


	4. Peach's Jealousy

**Note: I didn't really know what to call Samus Aran or Zero suit Samus. so there will be a mix of those names. It may be Samus or Zero or Samus Aran or just Samus. Remember that they're the same person O: now enjoy chapter 4! (: **

**Chapter Four: Peach's Jealousy**

The sound of a fountain echoes through the empty park. Ike startles awake. *where am I?* he thinks. He feels a cool touch on his hand and looks down. *I fell asleep with Zelda?!* His eyes widen. Next to him, he could hear the light breath of Zelda. Everything was peaceful and no one was in the park but he didn't notice a figure in a dress hiding in the shadows of a tree. The figure walks towards them and sees Ike rest his head on Zelda's. The figure steps over a short stone lining around the park but trips. Ike hears the sound and looks in the figures direction.

"Peach?!" he whispers. She walks furiously toward him and puts her hand on her hips.

"What are you doing?!" She says.

"Shh. You're going to wake Zelda." He puts his finger to his lips. Peach glares at him and walks away. Zelda shifts next to Ike and yawns. He glances down at her. "Oh, did we wake you, Zelda? I'm sorry."

She lifts her head and looks at him. Her eyes shine as the sun rises.

"No, I was already awake when Peach came." She says.

"Oh…" Ike blushes.

Zelda smiles and stands.

"It's such a beautiful morning." she walks towards the fountain. Ike stands as well and walks behind her. Together they watch the sunrise.

Meanwhile, Peach is running through DelfinoPlaza telling everyone she can find that Ike and Zelda slept in the park.

"It's true! Zelda spent the whole night with Ike!" Peach tells the mushroom from the formal wear shop. The mushroom smirks and crosses its arms.

"Well, well, well. Looks like someone's stealing your man Peach."

Peach pouts and paces the store, grabbing every pink dress she finds and brining it to the counter.

"IT'S NOT FAIR!" she tosses another dress on the counter, now piled high with clothes. She hears muffles and turns. "Mr. Koop?" she looks around the store. More muffles are heard. She digs through the pile of clothes and finds the mushroom at the bottom. "Oh, I'm sorry Mr. Koop." Peach blushes.

The mushroom gives her the -_- face and jumps off the counter.

"You'll be paying for all this, right?" he jumps back to his seat behind the counter. Peach nods and waves her hand over the counter; making two hundred gold coins appear. The mushroom nods and stacks the coins. He gives Peach three giant bags and scurries off. Peach frowns at the fact she has to pack the dresses herself but does it anyways and leaves the shop.

"Hey Peach I heard the news. Just in case you change your mind, I'm always free." Mario tips his hat at her. She smiles at him but growls as soon as she walks away.

"YO PEACH!" she feels a hand slam on her shoulder. She turns around glaring at whoever it was.

"Samus?" she says, surprised. "What are you doing here?"

Samus Aran smiles.

"I had a day off today and right when I got here, I heard people talking about Ike and Zelda." She pats Peach on the back. Peach rolls her eyes and walks away. "Hey hey wait a minute. Is there anything I could do?"

Peach turns to her.

"I HATE ZELDA!"

"What was that?" Zelda looks around.

"It sounded like a scream." Ike replies. They walk past the café. "We haven't had breakfast now that I think of it."

"Shouldn't we see what that scream was?" Zelda asks. Ike turns to the sound again.

"I guess we should." They walk past the formal wear shop and see a small crowd surrounding a bench.

"LOOK THERE THEY ARE!" someone points to Zelda and Ike. They look at each other and start walking away but the person runs towards them followed by half the crowd.

"You should say sorry to Princess Peach!" a little mushroom says. Its mother nods in agreement. Zelda knits her eyebrows.

"What have I done to her?" she asks. All of them gasp and glare at her. The crowd parts and shows Peach sitting on the bench, crying. Samus sits next to her, patting her back when she notices Zelda and Ike. She stands and walks towards Zelda.

"Long time no see." She says casually. Zelda nods her head.

"Zero I don't think Zel—" Ike starts.

"Ahem not your time to talk mister." Samus waves her hand at him. He frowns and hangs his head.

"I still don't know what I did." Zelda says. Samus rolls her eyes.

"Everyone knows that Peach likes Ike and you just _had_ to be at the park with him!" she explains.

Zelda gives a confused expression.

"I didn't know she liked him."

Everyone glares at her.

"Lets have a battle and whoever wins can have Ike!" Samus shouts to the crowd. They nod and cheer. Peach stands uneasily and shakes her head, frustrated.

"It's ok Peach, you can do this." Samus turns to her and smiles.

"Psst." Ike whispers to Zelda.

She looks at him.

"What is it?"

"We should leave quickly."

She nods and grabs his arm. She quickly teleports them both away from the, now raging, crowd.


	5. The Decision

**Ok this chapter is kind of bad in my opinion :/ just letting you know.**

**Chapter Five: The Decision**

"That was close." Ike says.

"Thank you for reminding me, or else we would've been trapped there." Zelda brushes her dress off. Ike watches her. "What is it?" she turns to him.

"Oh nothing… I just didn't know how Peach felt."

Zelda looks up at him.

"If you knew, you would've done your best to make her happy, wouldn't you have?"

"I suppose so…" Ike looks up to the sky. "Where are we?"

Zelda looks around as well.

"The Pokemon stadium…" she knits her eyebrows. Suddenly they hear footsteps.

"Looks like we've found you." A voice sounds behind them.

Zelda turns and is taken by surprise.

"Marth?" she says.

Marth smiles at her and bows.

"Marth what are you doing here?!" Ike says.

"New spreads fast. Peach and Zero Samus should be looking for you right now." He looks to Zelda.

"I am not afraid to fight but the reason Zero Samus gave was unreasonable. I fight because I want to survive. My pride always remains." Zelda says.

"Oh please, just fight peach. I know you'll win. Remember last December?" Marth leans closer to her. She looks into his eyes.

"There's no point…" Zelda murmurs.

Marth rolls his eyes and grabs Zelda's shoulders.

"Fighting her would just be playing for you!" he exclaims.

Ike walks over.

"Marth is right. You fight well." He smiles.

"I'm not afraid and I do agree with you…which is why I can't fight her. I would just be wasting my energy. I don't fight for fun." Zelda says.

Ike and Marth exchange looks.

"I haven't thought of it that way." Ike leans on a column.

"Well I'll let you figure it out." Marth says. He jumps up and out of the stadium through the open ceiling.

Zelda sighs.

"He always just pops in to cause trouble and leaves suddenly."

Ike hesitantly puts his hand on her shoulder.

"You don't have to fight her if you don't want to." He says.

She smiles up at him.

"Thank you, Ike. But how will we settle this?"

Ike thinks for a moment.

"I could talk to Peach and try to calm her down." He suggests.

"She trusts you." Zelda replies.

Ike nods.

"Then let's go now." He takes her hand automatically. Just as she's about to teleport, a blue arrow flies in between them.

"You're not going anywhere." Samus crosses her arms. She stands at the front of the crowd next to Pit and Peach.

"Pit?" Ike stares in shock. "Why…"

"You were always more popular, the stronger one, the braver one." He readies another arrow.

"It's alright Pit, you'll get your turn." Samus lowers his bow. "Peach?" she looks to Peach.

"I—I can't." she hangs her head.

"I promised you I would do anything that I think could help." Samus says as she reaches for her weapon. "I hope you'll forgive me for this." She starts running towards Zelda and Ike.


	6. Confessions

**Chapter Six: Confessions**

She was too fast. There was no time to react.

"Zelda!" Ike jumps in front of her as she stands there, shocked. Samus growls

"Get out of my way!" she yells. Zelda sees her point her laser gun at her and quickly dodges but just barely.

"Zero what are you doing?" Zelda tries to ask her. Samus glares at her and shoots again. Zelda creates a force field and teleports to the platform above.

"Don't be such a coward!" Samus shouts at her and jumps on the platform. Zelda uses her side move, Din's fire and neutralizes her attack.

"I don't want us to fight!" Zelda says. She turns and comes face to face with Samus. She grabs Zelda.

"I'm fighting for Peach." She growls and pushes Zelda. Zelda falls and tries to kick Zero but she dodges.

Ike and the rest of the crowd, including Peach watch them. Peach sees the cut on Ike's face from Samus and walks towards him.

"Ike?" she says.

Ike turns and looks at her, surprised.

"Peach I—"

Peach takes a white cloth out and gives it to Ike.

"Oh…thank you." He takes it and dabs his cheek. "Peach I need to tell you something." He looks back at Zelda and Zero Samus fighting and walks Peach to the bleachers.

"What is it?" Peach asks. Ike looks down for a moment.

"I know what you're feeling and I don't want to make you any more upset than you are…but…"

"Say no more. I know you like Zelda." Peach replies.

"I'm sorry…"

"I never wanted Zero and Zelda to fight. But I could never stop her. She's so loyal to me…" Peach's eyes start to water and a tear trickles down her face. "Help me stop her!" She cries into Ike's shoulder.

Zelda looks over and sees Peach and Ike. Suddenly she feels a stinging pain in her arm. She collapses, holding her arm trying not to scream. Samus stands over her.

"Never look away from your opponent."

The crowd is cheering and clapping for Samus.

Ike and Peach hear them and look over. He sees Zelda and stands abruptly. Peach looks up at Ike and wipes her eyes.

"Zelda's injured!" Ike runs down to the arena. Peach stands and cringes.

*He'll never love me…* she follows him down the steps.

"I'm surprised how weak you've become since I last saw you." Samus says to Zelda. Zelda glares up at her, still holding her arm in pain. She tries to stand but her legs seem immobilized. She curses under her breath and uses the only move that she can manage. ~I have no choice. I have to teleport~ She cringes and starts to use Farore's Wind.

"Zelda!" she hears Ike call. He runs up to her and Samus.

"What are you doing!" she tries shooting at him but he draws his sword and uses Aether in front of Samus, blowing her back. He grabs Zelda's good arm just before she disappears. She lets go of her wound and yells, stopping the teleportation.

Peach runs towards Samus and sees a long cut across her leg.

"I'm sorry Peach." Samus sits up and winces at the pain.

"You need to wrap your leg." Peach says as she takes out a roll of cloth. Samus chuckles.

"You seem to have everything."

"Zelda, I'm so sorry." Ike takes his bandana off and wraps it around the wound. She starts to cry and throws her arm around him.

"Thank you, Ike…for everything." She lays her head on his shoulder. They kneel there for a moment and Ike puts his head on her shoulder too, hugging her back.


	7. The Aftermath

Note: If you don't play Super Smash Bros Brawl, you might not understand some of this and you'll have to imagine what some of the scenes are like. Sorry if I didn't put enough description because I expected only people who play the game to read this.

**Chapter Seven: The Aftermath**

"Are you ok, Peach?" Samus looks at Peach solemnly. Peach finishes wrapping Samus' leg and looks to Zelda and Ike.

"I know he won't like me. I guess I just want to see him happy." She smiles lightly. Samus touches her shoulder gently.

"You've changed and now you're so mature! I'm proud of you, Peach." She grins and tries to stand but is unsuccessful.

"You shouldn't stand yet! We have to get you a medic." Peach holds Samus' arm.

"Sigh…"

"Here I'll call one for you." Peach stands and runs out of the stadium.

"Oh she even runs now. She really has changed." Samus says to herself.

After what seems like hours, Zelda lets go of Ike. She smiles but remembers the pain and winces.

"You need a medic." Ike says urgently. He helps her stand and puts her arm around his neck. They start to walk and see Peach come through the doors with four mushroom doctors.

"Peach already got the medic?" Zelda asks.

"It's for Zero." Pit says, appearing in front of them. "Because your boyfriend injured her." He folds his arms and walks away.

Ike frowns and continues walking. *I remember we were friends at one point. What happened to that?*

They reach Samus and Peach.

"Zero…" Ike says hesitantly.

She looks up at him with a smirk.

"Calm down big boy. I'm fine." She says. The mushrooms lay her down on a pillow and start crushing an "M" pumpkin in a bowl. After they finish they rub it on Samus' wound.

"Ike, it's aright you can let go now." Zelda says.

He jumps and looks at her.

"Oh! Sorry." He takes her arm and uncurls it from his neck, smiling sheepishly. One of the mushrooms brings her a chair. They rub the extra pumpkin on her arm and wrap it in a white cloth.

"I'm sorry. Your bandana is covered with blood." Zelda frowns.

"It's alright. I get it ruined after every battle anyways." He takes the blue cloth from her hand and puts it in his pocket.

As Zelda and Samus rest, Ike and Peach try to shoo the crowd away.

"Samus definitely won!" one person shouts.

"Fight again!" another person rages.

"They will not fight again! Don't you people have something better to do?" Ike says, waving his arms around.

"Everyone, please just go home." Peach pleads.

The crowd frowns and glares at them but bit by bit they scatter about and disappear from the Pokemon stadium. The only on left is Pit. He walks towards Ike angrily.

"You've changed, Ike. I thought you were a good person. We used to be friends! Look at what you've done." Pit growls. He quickly reached for an arrow but Ike caught his arm.

"What's gotten into you lately?" he asks.

Pit smiles and cuts Ike's thigh with a small pocket knife. He runs out of the stadium.

"Ike!" Zelda calls and kneels beside him. He sits on the floor, holding his leg. "Why would Pit do this?" she searches frantically in his shirt pocket for the bandana. But Ike grabs her hand.

"It's alright, Zelda. I'm not hurt that badly." He puts her hand down.

"Pit likes you, Zelda." Samus smiles. "He has such a temper. Sigh. I never should've asked him to come." She leans back in her chair and looks up at the evening sky. "I'm sorry, Zelda."


	8. First Kiss

**Chapter Eight: First Kiss**

Zelda stands and walks over to Samus.

"I'm the one who should be sorry." She falls to the ground and bows her head.

Samus' eyes widen.

"What are you doing!" she kneels and tries to get Zelda to stand but she resists.

"I never treated you like a friend, Zero." Zelda whispers. Samus rolls her eyes.

"I've let go of that situation long ago. This is now and now, we _are_ friends…aren't we."

Zelda looks up, tears lingering in her eyes.

"Yes…we are."

Ike walks over and touches Zelda's shoulder lightly. She stands and takes his hand.

"Until we meet again." Samus smiles. She looks to the mushroom doctors who have crutches in their hands. She takes them and stands hesitantly. "See 'ya." She says and walks out of the stadium with Peach, leaving Zelda and Ike alone once again.

"Captain Falcon's airship should be by the park." Ike says. Zelda nods.

"But…your leg."

Ike smiles and kisses Zelda on the head.

"I'll be fine. It's your arm that needs to heal." He squeezes her hand lightly as they leave the stadium.

When Ike gets to Zelda's temple, he helps her out of the airship and walks her to the doors.

"Do you want me to stay a bit longer?" Ike offers.

"Please." Zelda nods. She touches her hand to the door and waits till they creak open. They enter and walk to the dining hall. "Here, you should put your leg up." Zelda brings him a chair and rushes back to the pantry.

"Zelda… Zelda… Zelda!" Ike calls until she notices.

"What is it?" She walks over with a wet towel.

"I told you I'm fine. Let me use that for your arm." He reaches for the towel. She jerks her hand away and glares at him.

"At least let me wipe the blood off." She sits on the chair next to him and moves the torn fabric. She starts to dab at the wound and Ike realizes how deep it is. He winces. "I told you." Zelda smirks. She looks up at him, still dabbing lightly.

"You were right…" Ike says. He lifts his hand slowly and brushes her hair behind her ear, holding her face gently. Her eyes widen but soften quickly. She leans closer and suddenly, their lips are pressed together. They close their eyes and savor the moment.

~So this is how it feels like~ Zelda thinks. She feels the cool touch of his hand on hers as he wraps his other arm around her waist, lips never parting. After a moment, Ike starts to break away but Zelda grabs his arm, pulling him closer. Just then the doorbell rings. Ike jumps and leans too far back making them both crash onto the marble floor. They stare into each other's eyes and start to laugh.

"I'm so sorry." Ike says, blushing. Zelda grins and kisses him one more time before helping him off the floor. The doorbell rings again, this time, followed by a knock. Zelda rushes to the door and presses her hand on it. They creak open and reveal a small dark figure.

"Meta Knight?" Zelda says, a bit surprised.

He bows and takes a scroll out of his cape. He hands the scroll to Zelda.

"What is it?" Ike walks towards the door and peers over Zelda's shoulder as she unrolls the scroll.

"Dear Princess Zelda, You are invited to attend Princess Rosalina's twenty third birthday held in her palace on August 23. Directions to the Princess' palace are bellow." Zelda reads. She looks to Ike, waiting for his response.

"You know her well?" Ike asks.

"We used to battle all the time…until she left to start a new life in the cosmos. I haven't seen her since." Zelda's eyes sadden.

"Then you should go. It will be your reunion." He smiles. "I wonder if I was invited." He looks at the scroll again.

"Ah. I have yours here." Meta knight takes another scroll out and gives it to Ike. "You were not home so I kept it with me." He says.

"Thank you." Ike takes the scroll.

Zelda nods to Meta Knight and closes the door.

"Oh I'm so sorry! I forgot about your wound." Zelda hurries to the pantry and grabs a roll of wrapping fabric.

"I love you, Zelda…" Ike whispers.


	9. Mornings

**Chapter Nine: Mornings**

"You can stay the night if you like." Zelda says after wrapping Ike's leg.

"It's alright I'll go back to my place." He hugs her and closes the door behind him.

Outside, the August air is warm and pink runs through the sky. Ike smiles to himself and flies back to his palace in the airship.

"Tomorrow is Rosalina's birthday." Ike says to himself. He turns his head and stares at the clock on his bedroom wall. He yawns and stretches out of bed. When he is finally sitting upright at the edge of his bed, he hears the doorbell ring. "Who could that be?" he walks to the balcony of the staircase.

"It's Princess Zelda, my lord." Ike's butler says. He smiles and runs back to his room to change. "Good morning Princess Zelda." The butler says. She smiles and walks into the castle.

"Good morning. Such a fine castle this is." Zelda looks up at the chandelier hanging over the marble staircase. The sun cascades through the multiple windows and makes the chandelier sparkle.

"Lord Ike is very proud of it since it belonged to his father." The butler says before walking away.

Zelda walks around the foyer and stops at a painting of Ike's sword.

"Admiring Ragnell?"

Zelda turns and sees Ike descending the stairs. She smiles and hugs him when he reaches her.

"Who painted this?" Zelda asks. She strokes the gold embroidery on the side of the frame. Ike holds her in his arms and says,

"My father…he painted many but this is the only one that was left."

"It's beautiful…" Zelda smiles.

"He would be happy to hear that. Also, did you come here to see me?" he asks.

"Yes. Let's take a walk." Zelda grabs Ike's arm and brings him outside. They hold hands and stroll by the castle for a moment. Zelda shudders a bit as a summer breeze blows by.

"Here take this." Ike takes his cape off and wraps it around her shoulders. She smiles and leans against him.

"Did you hear?…Rosalina's celebration is a masquerade What will you be wearing?"

Ike looks ahead into the sunrise.

"I didn't even know it was a masquerade…" He smiles to himself. Zelda smirks. They continue walking towards a small lake.

"I've never seen the sunrise this close before." Zelda says as she strolls around the rim of the lake. Ike walks next to her and nods.

"My father had this castle built facing the east so he could watch the sunrise everyday." *I don't think she would care about that! Stupid Ike!* he gives him self a mental face-palm.

Zelda laughs to herself as if she knew what he was thinking. Suddenly, she grabs Ike's shirt and pulls him close. They look into each others eyes for a moment until she surged forward and their lips were locked. Ike's eyes widen. But he relaxes and holds her closer. He starts walking with her, lips still pressed together. Nothing else matters now…but just then, they both feel as if they're falling. Zelda opens her eyes and realizes that they're about to hit the lake. She lets go of Ike, abruptly and they crash into the water. *Shit I ruined the moment -_-* Ike thinks. He shakes his head and realizes Zelda isn't near. He looks around but she was no where in sight.

"Boo!" Ike jumps at the voice and quickly turns. He sees Zelda laughing and sighs.

"Zelda, you had me worried!" he complains. She laughs even harder and swims closer to hug him.

"I couldn't have gone too far. I don't swim that fast." She smiles.

Ike laughs and hugs her. As he lets go, she leans in and kisses him again.

Now, the sun has fully risen and the birds sing their morning song. Zelda holds Ike's hand and she teleports them out of the water onto the grass.

"Here I'll get a towel for you." Ike says. He runs to the castle, drenched himself.

Zelda sits on the ground smiling as she watches Ike.

~How long ago was it…when I was this happy?~ she thinks to herself.

When Ike comes back with towels he wraps one around Zelda first.

"Thank you." Zelda says. Ike sits next her and holds her waist. She puts her head on his shoulder and they sit together until they fall asleep under the sun.


	10. The Perfect Dress

**Chapter Ten: The Perfect Dress**

August 23rd, 10am.

"Tell me again, how we'll get to Rosalina's castle?" Samus asks Peach as she sits on the sofa, flipping through a magazine. She and Peach are in the main living area of peaches castle where rows of windows are open, letting the thin white curtains swirl around them.

"I think there will be stars that take us there." Peach replies. "Though I'm not sure. I'll read the invitation again." She says and goes upstairs to look for it. Samus continues reading her magazine when the doorbell rings. "Do you mind getting that Zero!" Peach calls down. Samus sighs and limps to the door. When she does, she finds a package on the floor with a pink ribbon. She looks around to see who brought the package but no one was there.

"I wonder what this is…" She picks the package up and is surprised how light it is.

"Here I found the invitation!" Peach says. "There will be a package at your door with a star inside. This will take you to Rosalina's castle in the cosmos." She reads aloud.

Samus holds the package up and smiles.

"I think this is it." She places it on the glass table and unties the ribbon. Suddenly, out pops a giant yellow star.

Hello! I will be taking you to Rosalina's birthday celebration! Whenever you need transportation there, just call my name, Starry, and I will take you to the cosmos!

Peach and Samus both squeal at the star.

"It's so adorable!" Peach cries.

Samus laughs.

"Starry, you're so cute!" she says to the star.

Thank you! starry says, smiling back at them. I noticed there are two of you, I can only take one person at a time. starry says with a frown. "I should have a package at my place. I'll see you at the party Peach!" Samus hops out the door, waving.

"Lord Ike, I found a package at the door addressed to you." The butler says, walking in to the living room where Ike and Zelda sit. He brings the package wrapped with a dark blue ribbon to Ike.

"That must be the star to take us to Rosalina's castle." Zelda says. She unties the ribbon. This time, the star is blue. "Oh how cute!" Zelda smiles. She places her hand under the star and it starts to swirl and dance. Zelda and Ike both laugh and ask the star more questions.

"I just realized, your star is at your temple." Ike says.

Zelda nods and stands from the white leather sofa.

"I should probably leave then." She starts to walk out the room.

"I'll come with you." Ike says. He takes her hand and walks her outside. Together, they teleport to Zelda's temple.

Outside her door, is a package wrapped in a golden ribbon.

"I'll take this inside first, then I must find a dress to wear." She says, placing her palm on the doors.

"Do you have something to wear yet?" Ike asks. Zelda shakes her head sheepishly. "Then we can go to Delfino Plaza and shop for one!" he suggests.

"I don't have any coins with me though." Zelda replies. She places the package on the marble dinning table.

"Its alright, I have coins to spare." Ike smiles.

"Bu— Zelda starts but Ike puts his finger on her lips.

"Zelda, I'll pay for you." He says.

She takes his hand and smiles, slightly embarrassed. He kisses her cheek and they teleport once again.

"This is the perfect store!" Ike says. He opens the door for Zelda and follows her inside. From the outside, the store looks like a small boutique but the interior is like a grand palace. All along the walls hang dresses and suits. They walk along the isles, hearing their footsteps echoing through the building.

"Welcome!" A pink mushroom pops up behind them. "What are we searching for today?" the mushroom smiles and tilts its head.

"I was looking for a masquerade dress, and I'll also need a mask." Zelda says. The mushroom nods and quickly zips around the store, running so fast, Zelda and Ike can barely see it.

"Here we are!" the mushroom hands Zelda a purple and white dress. The top is covered with lace and the bottom is so puffy, it looks as if multiple blankets are wrapped around it. Zelda's eyes widen and she laughs nervously.

"Ehh, this is a bit…"

"Too much for her." Ike helps her finish the sentence.

The mushroom frowns and zips around the store again.

"Thank you." Zelda says to Ike, shyly. The mushroom comes back with a pure black dress with holes all around the sleeves. There's a slit on at the leg that goes up too high for comfort. Zelda stares at the dress, a bit scared.

"Maybe find something a bit…less extreme." Ike says to the mushroom, apologetically. The mushroom pouts at Ike and starts looking for another dress. As the mushroom searches, Ike sees, out of the corner of his eye, the perfect dress for Zelda. He walks her over to the rack.

"Look, Zelda." He points to the dress. "It even has a mask with it already." He lifts the dress over her and smiles.

"Hmmm." Zelda says as she examines the dress. "This is perfect." She grins.

Just then, the mushroom comes back, panting and sweating.

"I found it!" the mushroom cries in victory. But it sees the dress Zelda is holding and frowns. It starts sobbing and throws the dress it was holding onto the ground.

"We're so sorry!" Ike and Zelda say at the same time.

"We'll pay you extra for this dress." Ike says. The mushroom looks up and smiles.

"Really?"

Ike nods and gives the mushroom 70 gold coins. It beams at him and quickly takes the coins away.

"You didn't have to do that." Zelda smiles.

"For you, I would do anything." Ike hugs her as they walk out of the store into the bright light of this beautiful August day.


	11. The Celebration

**Chapter Eleven: The Celebration**

"Is…is that…Rosalina's castle?" Ike asks in awe. He and Zelda are holding on to starry side by side as they glide through the evening sky.

"I believe so…It's…amazing." Zelda replies. In the distance, a gigantic marble castle floats on a sea of twinkling stars.

We will be going through the atmosphere in ten seconds! Please press the white button on my belly! starry says, cheerfully. Zelda and Ike

both do so and a glass dome covers them as they continuing soaring higher. Soon they are in space surrounded by other people on stars, all

gliding towards Rosalina's grand castle.

Here we are! the starries say, dropping off Ike and Zelda. They thank the stars and wave goodbye. The stars quickly fly below the castle

with the others and cause the castle to slowly float upward, deeper into space.

"Welcome, welcome!" they hear Rosalina call. The two guards open the doors for them where they find Rosalina greeting guests at the bottom of the stairs.

"Princess Zelda!" Zelda hears someone call her name. She turns and sees Captain Falcon waving at her. "Haven't seen you in years!" he says. "Oh hello Ike! Did you enjoy the ship." He winks at him.

"Uhh, yes I did…" he smiles, nervously.

"I did as well." Zelda laughs. Suddenly, the ground shakes and a screeching roar echoes through the castle.

"That must be Bowser." Captain Falcon sighs.

"Rosalina invited Bowser?!" Zelda asks, in shock.

Falcon nods.

"I don't know why though. Perhaps he's changed."

The three of them watch as more people crowd through the door and make way for Bowser. He stomps up the steps to where Rosalina stands

and the room goes quiet except for a few whispers.

"Good evening Bowser." Rosalina offers her hand to him. Everyone gasps as they watch him take her hand gently.

"I believe he_ has _changed." Zelda whispers.

"Now now, everyone follow me to the ballroom." Rosalina waves her hand and walks up the stairs. The crowd bursts into talking and chatting again as they follow her.

"Why was everyone so quiet when they saw Bowser?" Ike asks.

"He's the mushroom kingdoms worst villain!" Captain Falcon exclaims. Ike nods understandingly.

"I just realized, none of us have changed into our masquerade clothes." Ike says.

"Rosalina said in her invitation that there will be a surprise right when we enter the ballroom and that we don't need to change into our

clothes." Zelda smiles in anticipation. She holds Ike's arm as they watch Rosalina open the tallest Oak doors anyone has seen.

"Whoa…" Ike's jaw falls open. Then Zelda's, then Falcon's. The ballroom was as big as two regular sized houses and instead of walls, there

were windows. Rosalina claps her hands and the drapes draw themselves and the lights turn on. The ceilings are so high that they seem to

disappear into the light. The marble floors are polished and gleaming. At the far end of the ballroom, a large banquet table sits on a platform with as many chairs as Zelda could count.

"Please step down into the dance floor!" Rosalina calls over the excited crowd. They walk down and as soon as someone touches the marble,

they appear in their masquerade clothes. Zelda quickly takes Ike's hand and walks him down the stairs to the dance floor. A faint light

surrounds them both and when it fades; they're both dressed and masked.

"Zelda…You look beautiful." Ike says. She smiles and looks down at her dress. The dress: a long, silky blue gown that starts slim and fans out

at her feet. The dress gleams like the evening sky and her mask matches it perfectly. Blue and black jewels line the rim and white silk covers

the interior. Her hair which was tied with white string is now draped over her shoulder.

"You _did_ choose this dress." She says. He smiles and takes her hand. "You look very nice as well."

Ike's mask is covered with black jewels and the interior is lined with white silk. His cape is now black and his usual clothing has turned into a

red and black tuxedo.

"Lookin' good ladies." They feel someone's arm wrap around their shoulder.

"Hello Zero." Zelda laughs.

"Did she just call me a lady…" Ike growls. Samus laughs and smacks him on the back as she walks to Peach.

"Oh she looks so pretty today." Zelda says. "She never wears dresses."

Ike looks to Samus again and sees that she's wearing a light blue long sleeve gown the same color as her usual Zero Suit. Her hair is tied up

in a fancy bun and her mask is decorated with diamonds.

"She does look pretty. But you look the best." He holds Zelda's hand. They start walking toward the banquet table along with everyone else.

From the window walls, you could see more stars than you've ever dreamed of and more. Though space is dark, the stars, including the yellow

starries, brighten the room. Over head hangs a chandelier the same shape as the ceiling. Zelda sees Rosalina walk to the head of the long table.

"Thank you all for coming to celebrate my birthday with me!" she says happily, holding up a glass. Everyone smiles and cheers. After their toast, the guests take their seats and chat as they wait for Rosalina to go around the table.

"She must be exhausted already." Captain Falcon says, watching her talk to Snake who's staring at her so intently that he falls off the chair.

Zelda, Ike and Captain Falcon laugh together and enjoy their second course of curry and lamb. After ten more minutes or so, Rosalina makes

her way to Zelda and Ike. She wears a green gown that's as puffy as the one they saw and a blue and purple mask. Though it was so puffy, it suited her very well.

"Happy Birthday!" Zelda and Ike shout. Rosalina beams and hugs them.

"Zelda I haven't seen you in…how long was it? Oh it doesn't matter now. I'm moving the castle down to Earth!"

"You are? We'll get to see you more! Is your work in the Cosmos all finished?" Zelda asks.

"Almost. I'm taking a rest right now and I can't wait to see all that's changed here!"

"We could show you around sometime." Ike suggests. Rosalina smiles at him and nods.

"Oh and I also heard some interesting news." She lowers her head and looks at Ike and Zelda. "Are you two…?" she winks.

Ike and Zelda exchange embarrassed looks and nod. Rosalina claps excitedly and takes both of their hands, bringing them to the dance floor.


	12. Mew!

**Chapter Twelve: Mew!**

"Everyone feel free to dace when you finish your courses!" Rosalina calls to everyone. Some people are already on the dance floor.

Rosalina claps her hands and the quartet starts playing Waltz of the Flowers from Tchaikovsky. As soon as the music starts to play,

everyone rushes onto the dance floor and looks for a partner. Ike and Zelda smile and start to waltz when someone taps her shoulder.

"May I have this dance, miss?" A masked man bows and holds out his hand. Ike steps back to let them dance but Zelda wasn't so happy.

"You look very beautiful." The man says, smiling. He puts his arm around her waist and her eyes widen.

~Why does this always happen? I don't even know who he is!~ she thinks to herself.

As they dance, Mew sees and watches the man closely.

-That's not Ike!– Mew thinks. Then she realizes who that is and gets furious. –With my power I shall kill you, Link!– She uses her possessing powers and aims at Link. Ike sees Zelda, still dancing and hears someone say.

"Link and Zelda look like they're having a good time."

He glares at them and rushes toward Zelda just as Mew releases her power.

"Zelda!— His eyes grow wide and suddenly, he draws his sword.

-Oh no!—Mew thinks. She quickly runs to Ike and tries to help him.

"Kill…" Ike says, dazed. He looks at Zelda for a moment and points his sword at her. She glares at him and steps back.

"Ike, what are you doing!" she says, trying to calm him down. His hands shake and he tries to let go of the sword but he can't resist from Mew's power.

-I thought I said I would kill Link! Not Link would kill Zelda! Unless…My powers only focused on the KILL part…- Mew shakes her head. –I really need to work on my abilities—

Just then, Ike swings his sword at Zelda. She ducks quickly but by now, the music has stopped and everyone is looking at Ike and Zelda.

"Ike! Stop this!" Zelda shouts at him. He ignores her and continues slashing. She dodges every attack but is already getting tired. She takes her mask off and looks around.

"Does anyone here have a sword?!" She shouts. Everyone gasps at the fact she would fight Ike. But she glares at them and they quickly search for a sword.

"Over here." A low voice sounds. The guests part and show Meta Knight, holding his sword out. He throws it towards Zelda when Rosalina walks into the ballroom.

"What's going on?" She says, descending the stairs. Ike slashes at Zelda again but she stops it with the sword. Rosalina looks at the scene and frowns.

"Who did this!" her voice echoes through the room. Mew jumps and knows that she has to tell Rosalina. Suddenly, Ike yells and uses Aether.

Zelda jumps and slashes at Ike but he dodges. Rosalina starts walking towards the battle when Mew jumps in front of her. "Mew what's the

matter?" she says. Mew frowns and points at herself.

"It was you?" Rosalina asks in shock. Mew nods and lowers her head. "Why would you do this?" Rosalina kneels in front of Mew. Mew looks up

and runs to grab a pencil and paper. She writes: I was going to destroy Link for dancing with Princess Zelda when she should have been

dancing with Lord Ike but Lord Ike appeared in front of me right when I released my power. And also, my power only focused on the destroy

and kill part so now he wants to kill Princess Zelda!

"Mew its alright I have faith in Zelda. She knows how to stop Ike. But thank you for telling me." Rosalina smiles. "Do you know how to stop the spell though?"

Mew shakes her head in misery. "Well, I guess all we can do is believe in Zelda."

They continue to watch as Zelda dodges and neutralizes every attack Ike gives. Over time, Zelda's skills decline and they notice she's getting tired. Ike slashes again and Zelda falls to her knees.

"Zelda!" multiple people call out, including Rosalina. Zelda drops the sword and looks up at Ike.

"Go ahead…kill me." She says. Everyone starts shouting in outrage. Some gasp and some rush towards Zelda.

"EVERYONE QUIET!" Rosalina shouts. The room goes silent and everyone watches.

"Ike…do it." Zelda growls. Ike lifts his sword but hesitates. He closes his eyes and tries to stop himself. "I know you can do it, Ike…" Zelda says, more softly. He steps back and raises his sword higher. "IKE! I LOVE YOU!" Zelda screams and grabs Ike, hugging him. His eyes widen and slowly, he lowers his sword.

"Awwwwwww." Everyone says, smiling.

As soon as Ike drops his sword, he collapses on Zelda.

"It's alright. You're fine." She whispers into his ear.

Everyone starts running towards Zelda and Ike.

"Do you need a medic?!" someone shouts at Zelda.

"No its alright." She says.

"But you arm is bleeding!"

Zelda looks down and realizes that it _is_ bleeding.

"Someone take them both to a doctor!" the person yells.

Rosalina rushes towards them and helps Zelda up while Captain Falcon carries Ike.

"I'm sorry, Rosalina." Zelda says. Rosalina smiles at her and brings her outside with Ike where an ambulance is waiting.

"No…Thank you, Zelda."


	13. The Surprise

Enjoy this chapter! As the title goes, I hope you'll be surprised too.

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: The Surprise**

"Please hurry…" Rosalina says as she brings Zelda into the ambulance car. The mushrooms nod and drive off with Ike and Zelda in the back.

``What happened?`` the mushroom asks, dabbing Zelda's wound with a cotton pad. She winces and closes her eyes for a moment.

"Mew accidentally cast her possession spell on Ike and…" She looks to Ike who is still unconscious. "He turned on me."

The mushroom nods and continues dabbing.

``We have arrived, please sit in the wheel chair at your left.``

Zelda moves to the wheelchair and is pushed out by the mushroom. Soon, she dazes off into deep sleep.

"Zelda…Zelda…" she hears a voice in her head. A bright light flashes in front of her, more blinding than any other light. "Zelda." Her eyes snap open.

"What's wrong!" she sits up and hits her head.

"Zelda it's me!" Ike says, holding his head, smiling like a crazy person. "Your head is very hard." He laughs.

She glares at him and throws her arms around his neck, squeezing him too tight to breathe.

"You idiot!" she pouts.

"I'm sorry Zelda…for hurting you and just for turning on you!" he puts his arms around her waist.

A tear trickles from Zelda's glittering blue eyes.

"You couldn't control it, I know you wanted to stop." She sobs softly.

They hug quietly for what seems like an eternity until a mushroom doctor walks in.

``You are free to leave now. Please take more precaution during future battles.`` It walks out of the room with a clipboard.

"Zelda…" Ike says, letting her go.

"What is it?"

He kneels on the ground in front of her. "Oh, Ike…" she whispers in shock as he takes a small velvet box out of his pocket.

"Zelda…will you marry me?" He opens the box revealing a mass of diamonds each carved into tiny spheres and placed strategically so one can

see their own reflection in the ring. The band is made of pure gold churned with swirls of silver. Ike looks up at her, waiting for an answer.

"Ike, I—I don't know what to say." Zelda covers her mouth with her hand. He slowly reaches to hold her other hand when the mushroom doctor appears again.

``LEAVE`` It shoos Ike and Zelda away with its stout hand. They stand and start walking outside. *Is she not ready?* Ike thinks to himself.

He looks down at the ring and closes the box. As he walks, Zelda lags behind, thinking… ~What should I do…It was so sudden.~ Suddenly she

feels something tap her hand. She turns and sees Mew holding a piece of paper.

"Mew, what are you doing here?" she kneels. Mew thrusts the paper to her and runs away. Zelda knits her eyebrow and stands to read the paper:

_Princess Zelda, _

_I came to visit you but when I got to your room, I saw Lord Ike proposing so I watched. Forgive me… but I think you should accept. Lord Ike is very kind and humble. I see that he cares for you very much. This is only what I think though. _

Zelda stares at the paper for a moment. Her eyes start stinging and tears stream down her cheeks once again. She crumples the paper in her

hand and runs down the hall to find Ike. She sees him outside, looking up at the night sky, solemnly. She bursts out the doors and attacks him with a hug.

"Yes, I will!" she squeezes him.

"Zelda." Startled, he watches her sob into his shirt, but he smiles and holds her as if she'll disappear if he didn't…


	14. News Spreads Fast

**Chapter Fourteen: News Spreads Fast**

"Good morning." Zelda hears through muffles. She pries open her eyes and scans the room; the warm sun shining on the white bed sheets. Near the corner of the surprisingly large room stands a tall figure who smiles at her. "You've been out a while." He says.

"Where am I?" Zelda murmurs, propping herself up with a pillow. She reaches for her aching shoulder and instead of feeling a silky cloth, she feels her bare skin. Her eyes widen and she quickly grabs the blanket, covering her front side. "Why am I in my undergarment?!" she yells, throwing the blanket over her head.

"Zelda, it's alright." The blue haired figure walks towards her, laughing. He slowly lifts the blanket off. Zelda jumps and tries pulling the blanket back.

"Wha—how…Did we?!" She stares at the figure. "Ike!" her cheeks suddenly flush with heat and burn pink "We didn't…did we?"

Ike laughs again and shakes his head.

"No of course not. You fell asleep as soon as I brought you back." He says, still smiling.

"Then…where are my clothes?" Zelda asks. She looks around and realizes Ike isn't wearing a shirt. She blushes again and thrusts the blanket at him, covering his muscular chest.

"What's wrong?" he gazes at her, confused.

"Cou—could you perhaps put on a—a shirt?" she looks away, embarrassingly.

"Oh…does it turn you on?" He leans closer to her, staring into her eyes.

"Ike!" she screams, throwing a pillow at his face. She crosses her arms and pouts.

"Alright alright. I'll get your clothes." He walks to the en suite and brings her a white, summer dress with lace straps. "Your blue dress was torn so I brought it to Winston. He'll fix it." He hands her the dress.

"Thank you." she takes it and glares at him.

"I won't look." He smiles.

"You look so different in that dress." Ike says after Zelda comes out of the bathroom. She looks down at it and knits her eyebrows.

"In a good way or a bad way?" she asks, walking over to sit next to him.

"Good way." Ike smiles and wraps his arms around her waist.

"Ahem…you still haven't put on a shirt." Zelda scolds, unraveling his hands from her.

"Do I have to?" he whimpers, giving her the puppy eyes.

"We must start planning the wedding." She frowns at him. Ike lies on the bed and breathes deeply.

"Why don't we take a day off today?" He smiles, holding his arms out to Zelda, waiting for her to fall into them. Instead, she stands and walks over to the small marble table, looking out of the French doors into the sunrise.

"I suppose we can…" she takes the velvet box and plucks the ring from its center. Just then Ike comes over and takes the ring.

"I wonder if I'll get used to calling you honey." Ike says, mostly to himself. He holds her left hand out and slips the ring onto her fourth finger. Zelda laughs and hugs him.

"I wonder if I'll get used to _hearing_ that." She kisses him on the cheek. "Let's go to town."

Ike quickly put his blue shirt on and followed Zelda down the stairs. But as soon as they reached the ground floor, the doorbell rang. Ike's butler, Winston rushed passed them and opened the door.

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Ike and Zelda hear at the doorway.

"How many people are out there?" Ike asks, a bit scared. He and Zelda walk over to the door and see a crowd of their friends that reaches as far as the lake.

"What is all this?" Zelda asks, her eyes wide.

"Zelda, we know you're getting married to Ike." Samus grins. She stands at the front of the crowd in between Peach and Captain Falcon.

"How did you find out?" Ike stares at Samus.

"We haven't told anyone." Zelda adds, though more in the form of a question. She puts her finger to her chin, thinking whether she told anyone or not.

"Actually…the mushroom from the hospital told us." Samus smiles, apologetically. Zelda and Ike exchange understanding glances.

"News travels very quickly." Zelda says to herself.

"So?...Is it true?" Samus continues, staring at Zelda and Ike waiting for their response. The sun rises behind the crowd and causes the ring on Zelda's finger to gleam. Everyone gasps. "I see…" Zero says. "I—I'm so happy for you!" She attacks them with a hug followed by the rest of the crowd.

"Thank…you…please…come…in…" Ike tries to breathe while the Iceberg twins squeeze him.

Meanwhile Zelda and Winston are in the kitchen preparing something for the guests to eat.

"Princess Zelda it's alright, I can prepare everything." Winston says as he grabs multiple plates from one of the glass cabinets, dropping a few on the way.

Ike hears the shatter from the foyer where everyone has gathered, gaping at the chandeliers and other décor. He rushes to the kitchen to find Zelda and Winston on the floor with a dust pan and a sweeper.

"What happened? Are you alright?" Ike says. He kneels beside Zelda, helping her sweep the glass into the pan.

"We're fine. We were just preparing some dishes for the guests." Zelda says. Just then, Samus comes into the kitchen, holding a large blue box.

"Zelda! What are you doing?" she says, putting the box on the floor. Zelda and Ike look up.

"We were going to make something for you all to eat…" Zelda replies.

"Oh don't worry we didn't come here to eat. This is for you two." Samus smiles and gestures for them to open the box. Zelda and Ike lift the cover and reveal a portrait of them together, Zelda reaching up to Ike as to kiss him on the cheek while he laughs sweetly. "There are many more gifts too." Samus says. "I hope you like this one, I painted it myself."

Zelda stares at the painting, then looks up at Samus.

"You painted this?!" Ike and Zelda say simultaneously.

Samus grins. "It's my hidden talent. Come outside and open the rest of the gifts!" she pushes Ike and Zelda out to the foyer where everyone is talking about their marriage.

"That is a lot of boxes…" Ike says. Zero laughs and sits him and Zelda on the leather sofa.

"May you always be happy, together!" Everyone shouts in unison, clapping and whistling happily. And may they always…live happily ever after.

The End...

**I was thinking for a long time whether or not if I should separate the story and make it two parts and I've decided that I will. I originally wrote seventeen chapters but I'll save those for the sequel. Thank you all for reading and I hope you enjoyed it! :) Please follow my other story when it's posted! **


End file.
